Insomnia
by write4evr
Summary: He is the sweetest dream and the worst nightmare.


**Um well…I wrote this last year and I honestly thought I'd already put it up. It's funny, because I didn't. XD**

**(Alec POV)**

Everything was peaceful, for once.

The air around me was thin and pleasantly cool, the gentle breeze whispering in my ear. The sky was gray, but I didn't mind it. It was the kind of gray that made me think of snowy days, and there was nothing wrong with _those._

I walked slowly over the gently, silently rushing river beneath me. The water reflected the gray sky above me. It was beautiful, that little river. It completed the scene.

The thing that I was walking _on _was the only thing that was leaving me slightly unsettled.

It was a thick, dead, decaying tree trunk. The smell coming off of it was sickening, but oddly I hadn't noticed it til now. And by the looks of it…well, I was surprised it didn't break down into a bunch of rotting pieces of nothing with every step I took.

It left me wondering what had brought down this once living beast…or beauty. Was it a beauty, or a beast? It had once been beautiful, I would suppose…but now it was anything _but._

The wind picked up. It wasn't whispering anymore, it was howling. It was freezing cold, biting aggressively at my skin…

But none of that mattered. As long as I stayed on this trunk, this stupid, steady, disgusting trunk, I would be fine. Funny how I found something so simple and so repulsive so _very _comforting.

As long as I stayed up here, I would be fine. And nothing in the world could make me come down.

I chuckled as the wind screamed even louder and the sky above me got even darker. The forest that was suddenly all around me turned black, and the water below me sped up, rushing violently. But what did it matter? Up on this symbol of death, I was safe. I was content; I knew I could remain up here forever, and be perfectly fine with it. Things were fine. For once.

But oh, God, suddenly, all of that changed.

To think that anything could be heard over, could be _louder, _than the whipping wind and the rushing water was amazing. It seemed impossible. But it wasn't.

Because the splash that I heard made the wind and the water seem like a gentle lullaby. A hushed melody. A gentle breeze over a bubbling brook…

I kept on waiting for the water to crush my lungs and drag me into the darkness. I thought it had, honestly, that's how strong the fear that was gripping me was. I thought I'd fallen in myself.

And I wish I had. It would have been so much better than what actually happened…

I looked around me. Stormy sky. Black forest. Disgusting piece of wood. Rushing river. It was all the same.

Almost.

There was something glinting in the gray waters now, standing out. It was electric green in a world of dull grays and blacks. It was the only alive thing in this forsaken place.

Only, it wasn't alive. I found that out soon enough.

I stared at it in curiosity, my mind connecting it to a sweet, warm memory. Emerald green…bright green…glinting, dancing…

What _did _that remind me of? Or rather, _who? _I knew that there had to be someone, because looking at the glinting green below, all I felt was…love. But with that love, came fear. Because whatever was glinting down there, it was _below _the violent waters…

And then it hit me.

A thousand memories hit me, rushing at me faster than the raging waters below me. I _knew _who was down there. I knew what past I had with them, I knew how I felt about them, I knew that they were _dead…_

And I small part of me knew that _I _had killed them.

I screamed their name, but the brutal, thrashing wind around me tore the sound away, taking _his _name a rustling it through the now withering trees, where it would be forgotten and never known. How had this happened? What had I done? How could I? Why _would _I?

I didn't know…I just knew I did it…I killed them…

Or maybe…just maybe…What if they _weren't _dead?

I didn't even think about it. I jumped, leaving my safe haven, that stupid tree, behind, and falling, falling, falling, before I hit the water and was sucked under completely…

**Well, that was pleasant, as the things I write normally are. (LOL NO.)**

**I have maybe one paragraph from…well last year as a continuation to this but I might just leave it as a one-shot. I dunno, tell me what you think. I can't make decisions on my own Q.Q**

**See ya~**


End file.
